Generally, a semiconductor device to be mounted on an electronic device or the like undergoes, for example, a burn-in test, which is deemed to be effective for eliminating an integrated circuit having an infant mortality failures, by use of a semiconductor device socket in order to eliminate a potential defect of the semiconductor device at a stage before the semiconductor device is mounted.
A semiconductor device socket used for the test is generally referred to as an IC socket and is disposed on a printed wiring board (a test board) as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. The printed wiring board is provided with an input-output unit for receiving and supplying signals. The input-output unit is assumed to receive a supply of a predetermined test voltage and to send an anomaly detection signal representing a short circuit or the like outputted from a semiconductor device as an object to be tested.
At that time, a socket body of the IC socket is fastened to the printed wiring board with attachment screws and nuts through a plurality of mounting holes provided in the printed wiring board, for example. In addition, a plurality of IC sockets may be densely disposed on a single printed wiring board in order to improve inspection efficiency on an inspection line.
Such an IC socket incorporates inside its socket body a contact terminal group configured to electrically connect terminals of the semiconductor device to the input-output unit of the printed wiring board. As also shown in Patent Document 1, for example, each of contact terminals constituting the contact terminal group is configured by comprising: a pair of movable pieces configured to pinch or release a terminal of the semiconductor device; a fixed terminal portion to be fixed to the printed wiring board; and a connecting portion configured to connect the fixed terminal portion to a junction of proximal end portions of the pair of mutually opposed movable pieces. The fixed terminal portion of each contact terminal is generally soldered and fixed to each plated-through-hole of the printed wiring board.
In addition, as shown in Patent Document 2 as well, there is proposed an IC socket in which a plurality of contact terminals include: a first contact terminal that is one having a curved fixed terminal which comes into contact with a contact pad on the printed wiring board instead of each plated-through-hole on the printed wiring board; and a second contact terminal that is one having a curved fixed terminal which comes into contact with a contact pad on the printed wiring board, and having an anchor pin being inserted to the plated-through-hole of the printed wiring board.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-123925    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-17207    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-071375